Wederzijdse liefde
by Lovesascha
Summary: Sirius en Lily? Kan het? Ja hoor het kan!


'James kom je nou nog? Meiden versieren kan altijd nog, de trein vertrekt zo!'  
'Jaha, wacht even,' riep hij ongeduldig terug.  
James gaf het meisje een kus en streek door zijn haar.  
Sirius ging hoofdschuddend in de trein zitten en hoorde het fluitje klinken. James trok een sprint en sprong op de trein. Hij haalde het op het nippertje maar dat hinderde hem niet.  
Sirius begon hem uit te lachen terwijl hij zijn voeten op de bank legde. James ging naast hem zitten en begon lichtelijk geërgerd een gesprek.  
'Zeg als je nog bij ons wilt wonen zou ik maar even dimmen, Zwarts!!' zei hij terwijl hij hem een duw gaf.  
'Je ouders zijn anders dol op me hoor, Potter!' riep hij terug.  
Ze praatten de hele treinreis over wie ze na de kerstvakantie konden vervloeken.  
'Heb jij Evers eigenlijk de trein in zien gaan?' vroeg James na een uurtje.  
'Ja, ze stapte samen met Sneep in.'  
James mompelde wat en Sirius keek nieuwsgierig naar hem.  
'Wat zeg je James?' vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn hand naar zijn oor bracht.  
James staarde uit het raam en ook Sirius wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen. Toch was het Sirius die na een halve minuut de stilte verbrak.  
'Je zit toch niet in over Evers hè?' vroeg hij voorzichtig.  
Met een grote frons in zijn voorhoofd keek James naar Sirius.  
'Nee natuurlijk niet,' zei hij toen.  
'Nou dat is dan mooi, want ze ziet jou toch niet staan.'  
James keek hem geërgerd aan maar probeerde dat zo goed mogelijk te verbergen.  
'Ze was anders wel jaloers toen ik met Josephine uitging,' zei hij met de meeste arrogante ondertoon ooit.  
'Ja, ik denk ook echt dat de bibliotheek een nieuwe plek voor haar was en dat ze jullie daar gevolgd is, om jullie vervolgens zoenend te betrappen,' zei hij sarcastisch terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde.  
'Ach, het kan me ook niet schelen, ze wil Sneep, en niet mij.'  
Sirius hield verder zijn mond en James staarde neerslachtig uit het raam.

'Lily!'  
Lily keek tussen de mensenmassa op het station en zag haar moeder staan. Ze rende op haar moeder af en omhelsde haar. Severus liep geduldig met haar mee en wachtte tot dit ritueel ook weer voorbij was.  
'Wat ben ik blij dat je er weer bent, hoe was het op school?'  
'Het gaat weer erg goed, maar het is wel druk!'  
'Ja dat krijg je met al die S.L.I.J.M.B.A. Lils!'  
Ze lachten en Lily zag ook haar zus Petunia staan. Ze maakte aanstalten om haar ook te omhelzen maar ze deinsde terug.  
'Wat moet die Sneep hier?' zei ze terwijl ze een vuile blik in haar ogen kreeg.  
'Severus rijdt even met ons mee, dat heeft zijn moeder ons gevraagd. En wil je voortaan niet zo onbeleefd doen Petunia, je bent verdorie bijna volwassen.'  
Hun moeder werd een beetje boos en Severus stond er wat verlegen bij.  
'Laten we dan maar gaan.'

Die nacht kon Lily maar moeilijk in slaap komen, ze droomde dat ze achterna gezeten werd door Dementors. Ze sloop naar beneden en pakte iets te drinken waarna ze lekker met een deken in een grote stoel ging zitten. Haar gedachten gingen terug naar Zweinstein, naar al haar vrienden en vooral naar Sirius. Ze was al zo lang verliefd op hem maar hij deed samen met Potter altijd gemeen tegen haar, en vooral tegen Severus, haar beste vriend.

Ook in huize Potter was een ziel wakker. Sirius ging ook naar beneden en probeerde een boek te lezen wat hij van professor Anderling lezen moest. De woorden kwamen echter zijn hoofd niet in omdat zijn hoofd vol was met iemand anders: Lily Evers. Hij was er nog niet zo lang achter dat hij eigenlijk enorm veel voor hij voelde. Maar hoe kan hij nou iets doen als zijn beste vriend verliefd op haar is? Hij kon haar niet uit zijn gedachten krijgen. Haar mooie rode haren die wapperden in de wind wanneer ze zich omdraaide en naar hem lachte. Nou ja, naar Remus lachte. Gek eigenlijk, Remus vond ze wel aardig, maar hem en James niet. Sirius besloot morgen maar eens langs te gaan bij Lily, kijken of ze wilde praten met hem. Dan kon hij haar vertellen dat hij zo'n spijt had van wat hij tegen haar en Severus deed. Severus kon trouwens ook best aardig zijn, alleen hij was zo vreemd dat hij het pesten over zichzelf afriep. Met al die gedachtespinsels kon hij niet zo goed slapen, toch viel hij in slaap met het boek op zijn buik.

'Lily, er is iemand voor je!'  
Lily kwam langzaam de trap af, ze was net bezig geweest met het kammen van haar haar dus al haar kleren zaten onder de haren. Toen ze in de gaten kreeg wie er voor de deur stond werden haar ogen groot.  
'Wat… wat… wat doe jij hier?'  
'Ik wil met je praten, Lily.'  
Noemde hij haar nou Lily? Dat heeft hij nog nooit gedaan in de geschiedenis van Zweinstein!  
'Ga je mee naar buiten?'  
'Goed,' zei ze kortaf, maar haar hart bonsde in haar keel. Zij alleen met Sirius, dat had ze niet durven dromen.  
Ze liepen minutenlang naast elkaar zonder dat iemand één woord zei, toch was de spanning om te snijden en het was door allebei duidelijk voelbaar.  
'Lily ik… ik… ik wilde eigenlijk zeggen dat… dat het me spijt dat ik al die jaren zo gemeen tegen je heb gedaan.'  
Wat moest ze nu? Was het een grap? Dit klinkt helemaal niet als Sirius Zwarts.  
'Denk je dat je er zo makkelijk mee wegkomt?'  
'Nee natuurlijk niet, maar je moet weten dat ik er echt, echt spijt van heb.' Hij benadrukte het nogmaals dat hij er echt spijt van had maar Lily leek nog niet helemaal overtuigd.  
'Dit is zeker een grap van jou en James? Waar is hij eigenlijk?'  
Ze keek zoekend om zich heen, aan de ene kant hopend dat ze James zag, maar aan de andere kant hoopte ze dat Sirius het meende.  
'James ligt nog in zijn bed, die slaapt overal doorheen, zelfs een toeter naast zijn bed hoort hij niet,' zei hij grijnzend.  
Lily begon te giechelen en dat was voor Sirius een teken dat ze hem geloofde.  
Hij bracht zijn gezicht dichterbij die van haar en onverwacht kuste hij haar op haar lippen. Ze zoende terug en Sirius legde zijn hand op haar hoofd toen hij ineens een klap kreeg.  
'Hey!' riep hij boos uit, 'Waar was dat nou weer voor nodig?'  
Lily keek hem geschrokken aan en stond nog steeds met haar hand in de lucht.  
'Wat… wat doe je nou? Denk je dat je zomaar mensen kunt zoenen en dat alles dan maar meteen goed is? Zo werkt het niet hoor Sirius! Je mag er wel wat meer tijd en aandacht in steken als je zo graag met me wilt zoenen! En bovendien-'  
Het antwoord daarop zullen we nooit weten.  
Sirius en Lily zoenden alsof hun leven er vanaf hing.


End file.
